


Just another way to die

by saltygay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Maybe - Freeform, maybe not, not sure whether to continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old mysteries, secret plans, found files and lots of secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another way to die

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I will carry on with this.

He opens his eyes slowly, struggling against a heavy dread, only to find painfully white walls. He is restrained to an operating table and the sounds of the machines around him are remarkably loud. There is a feel of familiarity about the situation that alarms him, he’s never been here before or anywhere like it.

A soft click of footsteps approaches and the table whirs as it raises slightly, allowing him to see around him far better. He half wishes he couldn't.

He’s hooked up to various machines and an IV is ready to flood his veins with a strange blue substance. 

“Grant, you’re awake. How pleasantly convenient the timing is” that’s a man’s voice, he knows it somehow, he searches for the source. “Baron Von Strucker” the words of realization fall from his lips far quieter than he wished, almost a whisper almost timid.

“Just Strucker for now. It’s a tad repetitive, this being the second time of this very same experience. History repeating” the Baron perches on the edge of the table “You’re crazy” Ward groans, why did every boss in HYDRA have to be a crazy? 

“Not crazy, you just happen to be part of a much larger plan for the long game” The baron dismisses “Does it not intrigue you? How you know who I am if you have never met me before?” the man questions and he’s stroking Wards hair the touch makes his skin crawl. 

Ward doesn't say a word, why had it never occurred to him? He recalls the hint of smug pity in the depths of Bakshi’s eyes when he mentioned Stucker. 

“…What’s going on?” He finally flinches away from the head of HYDRA who merely sighs as if dealing with a difficult child. “You were here once before, Grant, surely it should start coming back to you now. You've been here twice in fact but you wouldn't be able to remember the first time, you were just a small baby at the time, then you came here again after your recruitment.”

Ward draws a sharp breath as images assault him, blood and scientists and bodies and the Baron.

“I had a plan for the long game and now I can implement it. 32 years was a rather long tie but I do believe you are ready now, ready for us to cultivate all my years of work” he’s petting his hair again but that’s the least of his problems right now. 

“What…what will that do to-to me” What the hell is wrong with him? The Baron has a light smirk on his lips “It will merely bring you into this age of miracles at last, Grant. I’m sure I can explain it to you after. It is really trying to unleash itself now” He chuckles as he rises with one last pet of the hair and light caress of the jaw “You will be a whole new man by the time it’s over” and he clicks a button on one of the machines.

The substance is remarkably fast on its way to his veins and the very second it hits his veins he feels like he is burning. He does the only thing he can do in this situation of medical torture, he screams in agony.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> http://hybridsassywardxhailhydrabitch.tumblr.com/  
> and please review.


End file.
